Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan: March of the Marios
This is the sequel to Mario Party they never wanted you to5 know about. (This is really fan fiction by faves3000) Story Mario herped a derp then all of a sudden he and other random people were transported to these weird as crap boards Characters Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Angry_Poppu.jpg|the only Character that is not Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Mario_SM3D.png|Mario Items *Awesome Face - Roll 10 More Times *Rainbow Dash - Go To The Nearest LOLspace *The Epic Stare - Make your opponents lose 1 star(If They Dont, They Lose 100 Coins) *Mordecai Dummy - Go To The Nearest Store *Klasky Csupo - All Opponents Lose Everything But 1 Coin *TrollFace - You get EVERYTHING your opponents have(They end up with nothing) *Creeper - SEND EVERYONE BACK 5 SPACES *Diamond Sword - Kick an opponent of your choice out of the game *Gaston - Do a smexy dance that will do nothing at all. *Dictionary - Opponents wander around the board for 5 seconds *Stairs - All opponents lose 40 coins *Sandbag - Opponents do nothing for the next 3 turns *Wunder Bawnir - Everyone gains 20 coins *This Thing - A Random Event Appears *Fireball - Knock 3 stars out of everyone *Wreck-it Ralph - Opponents are stuck for 5 turns *Turbo - Everyone loses all stars. No exceptions. *Wii U - Teleport anywhere on the board *Phantom R - Next time minigame screen appears, you can choose your game *Cake - Makes all opponents 2x slower (e.g. Roll a 4, move 2 spaces) *Fairy wings make you fly *airdryer makes the wind blow *The less useful an item is, the more frequent it will appear Systems *Nintendo DS and Wii - $19.99 *3DS and 3DS eShop - $29.99 *Wii U - $34.99 *XBox360 and Playstation 3 - $24.99 *XBLA/PSN Demo - Free *Game Boy/GB Color - $4.99 *GBA/NES - $5.99 *SNES/Genesis - $6.99 *Phillips CDi/Playstation/Saturn/N64/Dreamcast - $9.99 *Magnavox Oddyssey - $99.99 Acheivements *'You Know, Wumbo?' - Use Patrick and Wumbo Patrick in the same round *'Majored Monogram' - Use "The Epic Stare" As Major Monogram *'Gravity Games '- Play as Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Soos in the same round *'I Know What I'm Gonna Do Today!' - Play as Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Monogram in the same round. *'Regular Party' - Play as Mordecai and Rigby in the same round *'Smexy Party' - Have everyone use "Gaston" in the same round. *'My Little Party' - Play as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie in the same round. *'The Fight of the Century' - Use Gaben and Geromy in the same round *'Mii, Myself, and I' - All 4 players use a Mii in the same round *'Super Mario Party Brawl' - Play as Mario and Sonic in the same round *'Character Wh0re' - Unlock all characters